Malfunction
by Vocaloid.YJ.Addict
Summary: VY2 Yuma's world spirals into insanity when he discovers a malfunction in his system. With his dwindling around of remaining time, how can he fix his relationship with Gakupo that he destroyed? Len and Piko wish to save VY2's relationship, but will this strengthen or break their own? (VY2 Yuma x Kamui Gakupo) (Kagamine Len x Utatane Piko)
1. Chapter 1

The snow around him was dyed red as the invisible force cut him. As the darkness chased him, he felt alone once more. It got faster and faster, catching up quickly. The once lightly falling snow became harsh, like bullets, as the wind swirled around. He tried to scream, but no sound came out. It began to surround him, blocking his vision. Engulfed by the freezing darkness, his heart began to beat faster, and he strained for air. _What's happening to me?_ he thought. A sudden voice echoed through his mind, shocking him up.

"Yuma? Yuma! Hey!" Yuma sat up, colliding with Kamui Gakupo, who was shaking him violently. Looking around, he realized that they were in his apartment. _It wasn't real?_ The bright sunlight shone from a nearby window, illuminating the room.

"S-Sorry, Gakupo," he apologized, slumping back down. Gakupo stepped forward, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright? I heard you screaming all the way from my room. You sounded like you dying!" he managed a weak smile, looking down at Yuma with concern. Yuma nodded quickly. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm fucking sure. Leave me alone and get the hell out." Seeing the hurt in Gakupo's eyes, he felt bad for the sudden hostility. The purple-haired boy glanced back as he turned around, walking out of the room. Yuma sighed, glancing around the room. _So it was just a dream…_

Feeling a sharp pain in his head, Yuma gasped, falling back down. _What the hell? Something's not right._ The stinging sensation was almost exactly like the one in the dream.

"VY2." A deep, sickening voice called his name It was laced with cruelty and hatred. Yuma shot up, suddenly terrified. The voice became quiet once more when he heard the door fly open.

"Yuma! Are you still in here? Gakupo told me to see if you were okay!" a girl's voice called. "It's Mizki!" She ran over, followed closely by none other than Gakupo.

"Yuma!" Gakupo grabbed him. "What's going on?"

"VY2." The voice was more aggressive this time. "Let me take control." The words echoed in his mind. "Let me take control." Losing his focus, Yuma fell back into the darkness. "Let me take control." The voice repeated once more. This time, he couldn't help it. The voice took over him.

Yuma awoke to the sound of beeping. The cold room only seemed to get colder as he attempted to sit up, trying to adjust to his surroundings. It was so hard to see. He could hear voices, though it took him a while to recognize the speaker.

"What do you mean? What's wrong?" It was Gakupo, who stood, yelling at Utatane Piko. The white-haired male looked pissed, just about ready to take him on.

"I don't know everything!" Piko screamed back. "Why don't you figure it out yourself, dumbass! I already told you everything I know!" Seeing the shock in the older male's eyes, Piko faltered. He took a step back as the angered man approached him.

"You think you can talk to me like that and get away with it?" Seeing Piko avert is eyes, Gakupo grabbed him, lifting the younger boy up by his shirt collar. "Well? Answer me!" he demanded. The other Vocaloids sat, watching the commotion.

"Good riddance! Will you guys just shut up? We've got bigger things to worry about here!" Meiko stumbled forward, weakly backhanding Gakupo in the face. "Jesus christ, you guys are so annoying!" _She's definitely drunk,_ Yuma sighed. Putting a hand on the door handle, he hardly had time to jump back as Gakupo crashed through the doorway like a bull, tackling him to the ground.

"Hey, Gakupo. Miss me?" the pink-haired boy asked. The other male propped himself up, resting against Yuma. "What happened?"

"That's what I should be asking you! You had us worried sick, you know! The lest you could have done was come out earlier to save me from Mei- Hey!" The drunk Vocaloid hit Gakupo's head with a bottle yet again. Trying not to laugh, Yuma rested his head in his hands as Gakupo jumped up, griping about how Meiko was targeting him. As the two continued to argue, Piko stepped forward.

"Gakupo wouldn't stop worrying about you," he said, managing a smile. "He just kept rambling about how he should have known something was wrong. Did you know about this?"

"About what?" He mumbled. Piko frowned. Gakupo appeared behind him, a sullen look on his face. The older man looked at Piko, as if unsure what to say.

"We have a small problem here. Apparently, you have a virus." _What?_ "You know, a malfunction!" _This can't be happening. No way..._ Yuma couldn't find the words to describe how he felt. "Apparently, you've been bugged, and-" the purple-haired male continued to explain, but Yuma wasn't listening anymore. _I can't possibly be malfunctioning._

"You're joking, right? Please tell me you're joking." Gakupo wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Well, I guess I didn't do a good job of breaking the news to you, but it's happening." Yuma felt a tear slide down his cheek. _But... What about..._

"There's no way this could happen! I've got something to be here for!" he cried, tears streaming down his face. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" he yelled. Taken aback, Gakupo looked down.

"I-I didn't know until now. I'm sorry!" he apologized. As much as he hated to do it, the pink-haired male continued to take out his anger on Gakupo.

"Of course you didn't know! You don't know a damn thing about me!" The hurt showing in his eyes, Gakupo turned around and fled the room. "Gakupo! Wait! I didn't mean it!" Yuma ran after him. The ice stung, but he didn't care. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ All of a sudden, a familiar voice appeared yet again.

"Ready to die, VY2? It's my time to take over. You don't even have a reason to be here anyway." The pink-haired male fell to the ground, tears falling softly.

 _Gakupo… Please come back… Please help me…_


	2. Chapter 2

Gakupo felt tears slipping down his cheeks as he ran across the complex's courtyard. Damn it, he cursed to himself. Why am I always running away? The cold air only seemed to get colder around him, piercing his skin like he was nothing. "I'm sorry, Yuma... I should have been there for you. All of this is my fault..." By now, he could no longer control his tears. "Please..." He wanted to scream. It burned inside him. "Please forgive me!" It killed him. "I'm stupid! I didn't realize that-" The last tear fell. The storm seemed to soften, just like the man's heart. He took what seemed to be his last breath.

"I didn't realize that I loved you."

"Gakupo!" Yuma screamed his friend's name. The sound echoed through his mind. It was no longer bright and sunny like before. Now it was dark and pathetic. Damn it, damn it all... He longed to see him again, to hear his voice, to see his bright smile. Seeing a man's silhouette under a tree in the courtyard, he stepped closer. "I'm so sorry, Ga-" His eyes widened in horror. "Gakupo!" No... "Come on, Gakupo!" This can't be... "Wake up! Please!" Not him... Anyone but him... "I can't lose you now!" Why... The leaves on the tree began to fall, turning brown as they hit the ground. His version blurred by tears, the pink-haired man stared down at the dying body of his companion, his best friend. The one he loved.

Len sighed, glancing at the now open doorway. I hope they're okay... Feeling down all of a sudden, Len turned around to see Utatane Piko standing behind him, smiling.

"I'm sure they'll be alright, Len!" he said happily. How the hell will they be alright? Yuma's got a damn virus and Gakupo wasn't exactly cheering when he left the room! Piko's face fell. "Is everything okay?" Len pushed the white-haired male backwards, much to his own shock.

"How is everything okay? Seriously! How, huh? Tell me!" Piko looked down, shrugging slightly. Damn you, Len... The yellow-haired boy swore at himself. Why do you have to be such an asshole? To his surprise, his friend managed yet another smile.

"I was just hoping so, but I'm sure it'll all brush over soon!" He said, holding his hand out to the younger boy. "Come on!" Len frowned.

"Huh?"

"We're gonna go find them, okay?"

"A-Alright!" Len could feel a tear in the corner of his eye. What if they're not okay? What if something terrible happened?

"Hey, don't worry! It's okay!" The other boy took his hand, leading him towards the door. "Nothing's gonna harm them! It's okay!" Len glanced at the optimistic boy uneasily, then sighed.

"Let's go, then!"

~

"Yu...ma..." Gakupo opened his eyes weakly, extending his hand to the other. Resting it on his lap, he sighed. "I'm screwed, aren't I?" Yuma wiped a tear away.

"Come on. We can talk to your Master, and he'll help you." Gakupo nodded quickly. "And two things. First, never try to pull anything like that again. Okay?" Smiling, Gakupo leaned against his shoulder.

"Mmhm. What's the other?" Yuma hugged the purple-haired man tightly, never wanting to let go.

"I'm sorry for everything."

The two let those words linger in the air, but Gakupo soon broke the silence. Whispering to him, he retired the embrace.

"Me too."

The silence didn't last long, as they heard to sets of footsteps heading towards them.

"I told you we'd find them here!" Piko said, dragging Len along. It's them, Gakupo smiled.

"Hey, Shota boys! Long time no see!" The two frowned. Gakupo knew how much they hated the nickname, and it wasn't going anywhere, by the looks of it.

"Call us that one more time, and I won't think twice about leaving you guys out here," Len spat. Yuma chuckled, resting his head in Gakupo's lap.

"Let's go, Princess," Gakupo nagged him. Piko and Len extended their hands, helping the two up. Stumbling a little, Gakupo swore.

"You okay there?" Yuma asked.

"I'm fine! Let's go!" The four headed off towards the complex's medical wing. They aren't as bad off as I expected, at least, Len sighed. I hope that damn virus won't be back soon...


End file.
